A Childhood Story
by Kate Ferns
Summary: I bet you wouldn't beable to guess what my worst fear was when i was younger. This is a story from my childhood.


_I came up with the idea for this story when i was walking home today. I was thinking about a story i was told by one of my parents when i was younger. Then i had thought of what if one of the members of the gang had a fear of dogs as a child. This story is more of an experiment then anything else. I fancied writing a story where Mystery Inc where in there early teens. The story is told from Daphne's perspective._

_I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review:)_

_Thanks_

_-Kate-_

* * *

_A Childhood Story_

There is something that you won't know about me. I bet you couldn't guess what i was scared off when i was younger. You wouldn't be able to guess what it was if i didn't tell you. When i was younger i was terrified of dogs. Can you believe it? Me Daphne Blake scared of dogs i mean considering i am with Scooby Doo everyday you wouldn't believe that i once had a big fear of them.

Well this is my childhood tale that i wish to tell you. I want to tell you how it all started and how i came to overcome my fear .

It all started when i was three years old. My parents had taken me to there annual business picnic. My mum had that day bought my a pink glittery ball. I was contentedly throwing it up in the air and catching i was quiet happily playing. All of a sudden I heard a loud bark and before i knew it i had been knocked over backwards my ball fell out of my grasp.

The dog ran after my ball and sank its sharp teeth in to it bursting my ball. At of the shock at having been knocked over by this dog and then seeing my precious ball being destroyed before my eyes i burst into tears. I thought the dog had done it deliberately to upset me. I mean i know it didn't now but when you are three you don't understand things as well.

Mum much came over to me and scooped me up in her arms. She had seen the pink blob which had been the remainder of my ball on the grass the floor. Just then an old lady came over to me and my mother "Terribly sorry at what my dog Henry did, he only wanted to play" My mother told her that it was quiet aright but maybe she would want to keep a better eye on her dog in the future as it gave her daughter quiet a fright.

The old lady then turned to me and said "Would you like to stroke Henry, he really isn't such a bad dog". Wide eyed at the mention of the animal i shook my head. "Go on Daphne" my Mum coaxed unwilling i was placed on the floor the lady called for 'Henry'. The dog came galloping over and sat for the old lady.

"There we are" the lady said "Do you want to say hello to Henry?".

I froze with fear the sight of the dog. I was afraid it might do to me what it did to my pink ball. The dog wagged its tail it started trotting towards me tail wagging and its tongue lolling out of its mouth. I screamed and ran to Mum.

For years after that incident i was terrified of dogs. By the time i was 13 years old i had four brilliant friends. There names where Velma who was 13 too, and then the boys Shaggy and Fred they where both 14 years old. I had met them when i had started kindergarten. We had remained best friends since.

I remember that morning at school. Me, Velma and Freddie where sitting in home room. Shaggy came bounding in with a big grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Velma asked Shaggy grinned at his expression.

"My Dad said i can get a dog, i have been asking him if i could have one for ages but he kept saying no and he said i was to young" Shaggy said "But now i am 14 he thinks i am old enough and responsible enough to get have a dog of my own".

At the sound of the word dog 'Dog' i began to get worried. None of the Gang knew about my fear simply due to the fact that the subject of dogs had never come up before apart from the odd occasion when Shaggy would tell us how much he wanted one.

"My Dads friend Bill has a dog who has just had a litter of puppies and we are going to go there after school so i can choose one" Shaggy said enthusiastically "You guys can come and help me choose i have already asked Dad if you can".

"Yeh!" Fred answered enthusiastically.

"Jinkies!" Velma answered "I love dogs".

I did not answer straight away i was desparatly thinking of an excuse to get out of it but i didn't want to seem rude.

"Sure" I replied. Shaggy was so excited about getting a new puppy he didn't notice the tremble in my voice.

"Like, Great!" Shaggy cried.

So after school that day we all went to Bill's house.

We where lead through to where the puppy's where. "They are Great Dane puppies" Bill informed Shaggy.

"Wow, like they are my favourite breed!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"I know son that's why I bought you here" Shaggy's Dad said with a smile.

"Like, Dad your the best!"Shaggy replied.

I kept as far back as a could without looking suspicious.

All of the puppies where either completely black or brown apart from one which was brown with some black spots this was the one Shaggy set his heart on.

Shaggy approached this Great Dane pup and stroked his soft head. The puppy jumped up to Shaggy and licked his face. Shaggy scooped the puppy up in his arms.

"Like, could i have this one please Sir?" Shaggy asked tentatively almost afraid that Bill was going to say no.

"Of course you can" Bill said smiling "What are you going to call him?"

"Ummm...Like" Shaggy said.

"I have an idea" Shaggy's Dad said "What about Dooby Doo".

"Dad" Shaggy laughed "you listen to to much Frank Sinatra".

"No?" Shaggys Dad questioned "Well what about Scooby Doo?"

"Like that's a groovy name!" Shaggy agreed "Like Daphne i want you to meet Scooby Doo".

Shaggy approached me with Scooby in his arms. Scooby barked i jumped and let out a squeak..

"Like if i didn't know any better" Bill joked as he looked at me "I would say you where afraid of dogs"

I nodded.

"I never knew" Shaggy said "Like why are you so scared of them".

I had to tell them the truth they where my friends. So i went on i tell them about the Henry story and about how scared i had been of them ever since.

"Thats understandble" Velma had said after i had told them "Do you want to come over your fear".

"Yes" i had replied.

After that my friends didn't make me do anything to get over my fear. I suppose they thought i was better getting over it myself. I remember about how guilty i felt i wanted to be able to pet Scooby like they did but i just couldn't bring myself to do it.

A week after Shaggy got Scooby we where all in for a surprise. Scooby started talking it came to a shock to us all but we soon got used to it.

The day i finally managed tackle my fear. It was the day when all went round to Shaggy's to watch movies. Shaggy supplied the pop corn and we all bought of favourite movies.

I remember that is was after the film had finished Shaggy was talking to Velma and Fred was petting Scooby. Scooby then looked at me and looked at him. He then said my name for the first time "Raphne" he said he tail wagging.

Now was the time I should stop fearing Scooby. I reached my trembling hand out to Scooby i held it for a while in mid air then i leaned down and touched Scooby on the head.

I then started stroking him Scooby barked and for once in my life i didn't freak out. Scooby then licked my face my expression broke into smile of delight. How could i ever of been so scared of him. I wrapped my arms around Scooby and hugged him. Then guys crowded round me and embraced me hug.

"Are you scared anyone?" Fred asked me with a smile.

"No, no I'm not" I said with a big grin

_End_

* * *

_Let me know what you guys think is important to me:)._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Kate-_


End file.
